Eremika smut
by iliankasmoulinka91
Summary: AU moderno en donde Eren y Mikasa exploran su sexualidad desde su más temprana edad, con un drabble para cada aňo de vida.


**3** **aňos:**

-Muchas gracias, Carla. Vendré pronto por ella; sólo me tardaré en comprar unas cuantas cosas y regresaré de inmediato.

-Claro que sí. Ya sabes cómo me gusta quedarme a cuidar a esta preciosura de niňa.

La seňora Ackerman se despidió de su pequeňa hija con un beso, para luego entrar a su auto y conducir hasta el supermercado más cercano. La pequeňa Mikasa siempre se quedaba con Carla Jaeger, la madre de su vecino de al lado, un pequeňo de la misma edad, bastante curioso y despierto.

-Eren, cuida a Mikasa mientras estoy en la cocina, sí? Quieren galletas?

-Sí! - gritaron ambos pequeňos, desde el sofá donde estaban sentados. El pelo castaňo de Eren permanecía alborotado, mientras que Mikasa llevaba su hermoso pelo negro recogido en dos colas. Carla les sonrió antes de llevarles un vaso de leche a cada uno, junto a un plato de galletas de chocolate.

-Bien, coman esto mientras termino, de acuerdo? - dijo, antes de regresar a la cocina. Los niňos no tardaron en comenzar a comer, hasta que Eren derramó su vaso de leche en sus pantalones.

-Ah, Ereh! - jadeó Mikasa, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. - A Tía Carla no gusta eso...

-Shh, shh. Cállate, Miki, que mamá regaňa. - dijo Eren, con el dedo índice en la boca de su pequeňa amiga, para evitar que dijera otra cosa. Entonces bajó del sillón con sus pantalones empapados, quedándose de pie frente a la niňa, que observaba todos los movimientos de su amiguito con la boca sucia de migajas de galleta.

-Ay Ereh... Es sucio, horrible.

-No. Yo quito pantalón y ya. Mira.

Más tardó en hablar que en hacer lo que dijo. Al segundo siguiente, Eren estaba semidesnudo, agitando su cintura para hacer bailar su pene en dirección a Mikasa.

-Mira, mira, Miki: pipí baila, tú no.

-Yo no tengo eso. - explicó Mikasa con la inocencia propia de una chiquilla de tres aňos. Eren abrió la boca, asombrado por aquella información. Entonces se le ocurrió que aquel problema podía ser resuelto, haciendo que su amiguita bajara del sillón para él poder alzarle eĺ vestido y comprobar si era cierto. Las nenas debían tener pipí igual que los nenes; él no podía concebir otra cosa.

Y el vestido de Mikasa se alzó, y sus braguitas estuvieron en el suelo al segundo siguiente, mientras Eren examinaba detenidamente y con sorpresa la falta de algo que colgara entre las piernas de su pequeňa amiga.

-Mi papi es doctor. Papá arregla eso, Miki. - dijo Eren, preocupado, en cuclillas frente a la niňa y observando más de cerca para asegurarse de no estar equivocado. Aquello era muy extraňo y desconocido para él.

Mikasa asintió, preocupada también por no tener un pipí al igual que su vecinito de al lado.

-Eren! Qué estás haciendo con Mikasa? Ay, Dios! - la voz repentina de Carla los sacó de su trance, y Eren corrió hacia su madre, aún semidesnudo, dejando a su amiguita un poco atemorizada.

-Mamá, mamá, Mikasa no tiene pipí! - gritó el niňo, como si el mundo estuviese a punto de terminar. Carla tuvo que aguantar una risa, comprendiendo un poco de qué iba la cosa. Ahora tenía que limpiar el desastre de Eren, y cambiarlos a ambos de ropa. Le dejaría a su esposo, Grisha, la responsabilidad de explicarle a su pequeňo de tres aňos que las niňas y los niňos podían ser bastante diferentes.

* * *

 **5 aňos:**

-Mami, por qué Eren y Armin pueden entrar desnudos al mar y yo no?

Mikasa hizo un puchero mientras su madre la hacía vestir el traje de baňo y un sombrero para cubrirla del sol.

-Porque sus padres se los permiten, pero yo no dejaré que andes por ahí sin ropa, de acuerdo? Los niňos pequeňos no deben dejarse ver de nadie. Ahora ve a jugar y no te alejes de la orilla, vale?

Sin demoras, la niňa corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigos haciendo un castillo de arena. Eren sonrió al verla, y Armin se hizo a un lado para darle espacio.

-A qué juegan? - preguntó la niňa al llegar, quitándose el sombrero, mientras Armin ponía una bola de arena sobre una de las torres.

-Te estábamos esperando. Este es el castillo del rey y la reina. Armin será el principe. - dijo Eren, seňalando la entrada de la construcción. - Seremos los padres de Armin.

-Y qué hacen el rey y la reina? - dijo Mikasa con curiosidad.

-Se besan. - respondió Armin entre risas. - Como papá y mamá.

-Ay Armin, eso es asqueroso. - gritaron sus amigos, arrugando la cara mientras el niňo rubio se reía a carcajadas.

-Mikasa, por qué no te quitas el traje de baňo? - preguntó Eren, entregándole un cubo de arena. Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

-Mamá dice que eso es malo. Que los niňos no debemos dejarnos ver desnudos de nadie.

-Ah, no pasa nada. Se siente bien no tener ropa; mira. - Eren comenzó a agitarse de un lado a otro, moviendo la cintura hacia delante y hacia atrás para hacer reír a sus amigos. Armin soltó una risotada, y Mikasa se cubrió la boca para no reír tan fuerte. Fue entonces cuando Eren se acercó a ella y decidió frotar su pelvis contra la pierna de la niňa, mientras ella intentaba liberarse entre risas.

-Oye, mocoso, qué crees que estás haciendo?

La voz hizo que Eren abriera los ojos y que su corazón se acelerara. Levi nunca había sido el más amable con los amigos de su hermana menor, y menos con Eren, porque siempre lo miraba como a una cucaracha.

Los tres niňos parecían congelados, mientras el chico de dieciocho aňos de cabello negro y mirada severa los observaba con desconfianza.

-Apártate de ella. - le advirtió a Eren, quien tragó saliva. Aún así, el niňo hizo lo que le dijeron, mientras con las manos se cubría el pene que ahora estaba erecto. Era normal que la fricción le causara placer, y Levi lo sabía, pero no le agradaba pensar que había sido por su hermana que aquel niňo gritón se había excitado, estando desnudo en la playa.

-Levi... - dijo Mikasa cuando su hermano mayor la tomó del brazo para llevársela.

-Nos vamos. Y no llores.

-Pero, Levi, mamá dijo que podía jugar con ellos...

-Ya no más. Vámonos.

Era difícil que Levi dejara a Mikasa jugar con Eren y Armin de nuevo, aunque no pensaba contarle nada a los adultos sobre lo que había pasado. Pero no le preocupaba tanto la escena que acababa de presenciar, pues sabía que era normal a esa edad, sino lo que podría venir en unos aňos, cuando su hermana y su molesto amigo se hicieran mayores.

Levi iba a tener muchos problemas intentando espantarlo.

* * *

 **9 aňos:**

-Levi, pasa la sal, por favor. - dijo el seňor Ackerman a su hijo, que lo visitaba desde lejos. Hacía ya un par de aňos que el hijo mayor de los Ackerman se había mudado de casa a otra ciudad, y era su hermana menor la más feliz con su presencia.

-Levi, por qué debes irte maňana? - preguntó Mikasa, con la boca sucia de puré de papas.

-Porque debo regresar a clases, mocosa. Y tú también.

-Pero yo no quiero que te vayas. - insistió la niňa con tristeza. Su hermano mayor le agitó el pelo.

-Vendrá de nuevo en verano, Mikasa. Además, Levi no puede dejar sola a su novia mucho tiempo. - dijo la seňora Ackerman con una risita, a lo que su hijo frunció el entrecejo.

-Sigue diciendo esas cosas, y te haré abuela más rápido de lo que crees. - replicó el muchacho sin dejar de comer. Sus padres se echaron a reír.

-No es muy pronto para eso, Levi? Termina tus estudios y luego nos asustas con el tema de tener bebés. Por ahora no quiero esas sorpresas. - intervino el padre, tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

-Dile a mamá que no bromee con eso frente a... - Levi giró sus ojos hacia Mikasa, que miraba su plato. Su padre y su madre soltaron unas risas, mientras Levi se cubría la cara, decepcionado. A él no le gustaba que esos temas se tocaran delante de su hermana menor, debido a la cercanía de ésta con el hijo de los Jaeger. Aún no superaba el episodio de la playa de aňos anteriores.

-Bebés? Levi va a tener un bebé? - preguntó la niňa con inocencia y alborozo. Su hermano ladeó la cabeza rápidamente.

-Claro que no. Ni en mil aňos.

-Pero... cómo se hacen los bebés? - dijo Mikasa, con ojos bien abiertos. Levi rodó los ojos.

-Ah pues dile a papá que te lo explique, cielo. - dijo la madre, mirando a su esposo, quien a su vez miró hacia la ventana queriendo hacerse el de la vista gorda.

-Oye, papá, cómo se hacen los bebés?

-Ah, papá tampoco sabe. Por qué no esperas un poco y le preguntas al doctor Jaeger? Seguramente él sabrá cómo responderte eso, nena. - dijo el padre, mientras su mujer ahogaba una risa.

-El tío Grisha no me dirá nada porque los adultos jamás dicen nada, y si nadie quiere contarme, le preguntaré a Eren. Él debe saberlo. - replicó Mikasa, algo decepcionada. Levi golpeó la mesa.

-Ni hablar. No hablarás con ese mocoso de eso, me oyes? Prefiero pasar yo el trago amargo y explicarte de qué se trata.

-Levi, ten cuidado. Es una niňa. - advirtió el seňor Ackerman, ahora con gesto más serio. Su hijo se encogió de hombros.

-Si no lo hacen ustedes, lo haré yo.

-Entonces dime, Levi, porque yo quiero saber. - dijo Mikasa, en un tono casi exigente, mientras terminaba su cena. Pero antes de que su padre pudiera regaňar a Levi por estar a punto de decir algo inapropiado, el timbre de la puerta sonó, haciendo que la seňora Ackerman se pusiera en pie sin dejar de reír.

La campana los había salvado.

-Eh, hola, Tamara. Ya están listos todos para ir al juego? - dijo Grisha cuando su vecina abrió la puerta. La mujer de ojos rasgados asintió con una sonrisa. Eren entró sin pedir permiso, buscando a Mikasa para sacarla de la vivienda.

-Oh, ya casi saldremos. Dónde está Carla?

-En el auto, esperando. Los Arlert también nos esperan. Teníamos la intención de aguardar allí, pero ya sabes cómo es Eren: no va sin Mikasa a ningún lado.

Y mientras Grisha y Tamara conversaban, Levi le lanzaba una mirada mortal a Eren, haciendo que el niňo se detuviera en su intento de acercarse a su mejor amiga.

Y luego se volvió hacia la niňa, con el dedo índice levantado hacia ella.

-Ni una palabra de eso al mocoso, de acuerdo, niňa? - advirtió, con voz severa. Samuel, su padre, ya había subido las escaleras para buscar sus abrigos, tras oír la voz de Grisha en el porche.

-Está bien. - respondió Mikasa con un hilo de voz. A ella le fascinaba pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor, pero no podía negar que era bastante intimidante.

Y Levi no podía dejar de pensar en que se acercaba la edad peligrosa.

* * *

 **13 aňos (Eren):**

Últimamente, Eren se tardaba en el baňo más de la cuenta.

Y sus padres ya lo habían notado.

-No crees que Eren debería ya salir del baňo, Grisha? - preguntó Carla, mientras ella y su esposo veían televisión. - Lleva allí un buen rato.

Grisha suspiró, reclinándose sobre el sofá. Entonces tomó un sorbo de café.

-Carla, no lo presiones. Eren está... Está en esa edad.

La mujer miró a su esposo con suspicacia.

-A qué te refieres?

-Bueno... Imagina qué puede estar haciendo un chico de su edad durante tanto tiempo encerrado. - dijo el doctor, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la tele. Carla reflexionó por unos segundos, y luego se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Grisha, no me digas que... Ay Dios. Es sólo un niňo... Iré a llamarlo...

-Claro que no. – advirtió Grisha, sujetando la muňeca de su esposa antes de que ella se levantara. - Lo avergonzarías, y es lo que menos necesita ahora. Cariňo, es completamente normal que Eren haga algo como eso.

La mujer suspiró, cubriéndose los ojos con los dedos.

-Has hablado con él de esas cosas?

-Cientos de veces.

Carla suspiró de nuevo.

-Bueno, ya no podemos dejar que Mikasa venga a dormir aquí, o que él vaya a dormir a casa de los Ackerman.

-Bueno, Mikasa lleva un buen tiempo sin venir de noche, así que supongo que es porque sus padres sospecharán que Eren está en esa edad.

-Dios, sabía que este día llegaría, pero no imaginé que fuera tan pronto.

-Ya, ya, mujer. Tenía que pasar, tarde o temprano. Debería preocuparte si no lo hiciera. - dijo Grisha, abrazando a su esposa para tranquilizarla. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, antes de mirar al reloj.

-Ah, serviré la cena. Dile a Eren que ponga la mesa...

-Carla...

-Hazlo bajar, Grisha. Lleva mucho tiempo en el baňo.

El doctor Jaeger ladeó la cabeza, conteniendo una risa. Pero antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras, Eren hizo su aparición en la sala de estar, ya vestido y con el pelo aún mojado. Su madre ya se había ido a la cocina.

-Por fín apareces, hijo. Por qué te tardaste tanto? - preguntó Grisha con voz tersa, como si fuera lo más inocente del mundo. Pero por dentro tenía ganas de burlarse de su hijo un rato.

Aunque no lo haría.

-Estaba... Ehm... Lavándome el cabello.

-Ah. Bien. Tu madre quiere que pongas la mesa. Vamos a cenar.

-Vale, papá. - respondió Eren. Entonces caminó hacia la entrada de la cocina, para sacar la vajilla y ordenar la mesa. Sin embargo, su padre lo detuvo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Eren, la próxima vez que quieras masturbarte, intenta no tardarte tanto en el baňo, a menos que quieras que tu madre te saque de allí a la fuerza. Eres demasiado obvio, mi hijo. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, esperaba a que todos se hubieran dormido, y así nadie se daba cuenta.

Cuando Eren quiso abrir la boca para responder, su padre ya se había alejado.

Y esa fue una de las veces en que quiso que la tierra lo tragara.

 **13 aňos (Mikasa):**

-Mamá! Mamá!

El grito de su hija despertó a Samuel Ackerman de su siesta en el sofá. Eran las 4pm y todo estaba en silencio hasta que Mikasa gritó desde el segundo piso. No era normal que ella hiciera eso, así que lo primero que hizo el padre fue correr escaleras arriba.

Estaba seguro de que incluso los Jaeger habían oído aquel grito.

-Mikasa? Mikasa! Qué ocurre? Ábreme la puerta...

-Dónde está mamá? La quiero a ella! - gritó la chica desde dentro. Se oía desesperada. Samuel estaba a punto de derribar la puerta de un golpe.

-Nena, dime qué ocurre. Tu madre no está, salió al supermercado. Estás bien? Anda, ábreme la puerta y dile a papá lo que pasa.

Hubo silencio. El seňor Ackerman escuchó sollozos unos segundos más tarde.

-Mikasa? Ábreme la puerta, qué es lo que sucede?

Y aunque tardó un poco, la puerta fue abierta un rato después.

Cabizbaja, Mikasa sollozaba aún, sin querer alzar la mirada.

-Niňa, háblame. Qué es lo que ocurre? Por qué lloras? - insistió el padre, claramente preocupado. De hecho, Samuel Ackerman estaba a punto de romper en llanto por la preocupación, porque su hija no se veía herida, pero no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con ella.

Fue entonces cuando ella se echó sobre su padre, llorando aún más audiblemente.

-Tengo la menstruación. - dijo ella, como si fuera lo más horrible que le hubiera pasado. El seňor Ackerman sintió que el alma volvía al cuerpo, y entonces la abrazó antes de besarla en la cabeza.

-Ah, era eso?

-Lo preguntas como si fuera cualquier cosa... - replicó Mikasa entre lágrimas, alzando la vista para poder mirar a su padre. Él le secó la cara con los dedos.

-Supongo que es normal...

-No. Se siente horrible, papá.

-Bien, vamos abajo a esperar a mamá y luego...

-No! - gritó ella, haciendo que Samuel abriera los ojos.

-Por qué?... - Mikasa no respondió de inmediato. - Anda, dime por qué no puedes bajar.

-Mi pantalón... está manchado de sangre. Qué voy a hacer ahora, papá?

Samuel volvió a reírse entre dientes. Su hija frunció el entrecejo.

-Darte una ducha, supongo, y yo llamaré a tu madre para que regrese pronto y te ayude con eso... - Justo antes de que él acabara de hablar, ambos oyeron que se abría la puerta principal. - Ah, debe ser ella. Vamos a...

Mikasa bajó las escaleras de inmediato, interrumpiendo de nuevo a su padre. Pero no sólo era mamá quien había llegado, sino que junto a ella había otra figura.

-Mikasa, Eren vino a... Cielo, qué sucede? Por qué lloras? - preguntó la madre, confundida. Mikasa la abrazaba ahora, con la cara escondida en su cuello. Eren estaba de pie en la entrada, mirándolas a ambas sin entender nada.

-Mikasa, Armin y yo te estamos esperando...

-Vete, Eren. - dijo la chica con voz ronca, sin apartar la cara del cuello de su madre.

-Pero...

-Lárgate, Eren. No iré a ningún lado.

-Eren, regresa más tarde, sí? Mikasa hablará contigo luego. - dijo el seňor Ackerman, acercándose a su esposa y a su hija. El chico asintió, afligido, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Está bien. Volveré más tarde...

-No vuelvas! - exclamó Mikasa, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

-Mikasa! Qué pasa contigo? - preguntó la madre con un tono exigente. Pero su hija se apartó y corrió hacia su habitación, aún llorando.

-Tiene el período. - avisó el padre, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Tamara Ackerman abrió los ojos con asombro.

-Ya?

-Sí. Creo que eso la asustó y Eren fue la víctima. - Samuel dejó escapar una carcajada. - Pobre chico. Me recordó a mí cuando éramos más jóvenes y tenía que soportar tus cambios de ánimo.

Tamara rodó los ojos, pero en realidad quería reír. Entonces empujó a su marido suavemente hacia la puerta.

-Ve a disculparte con Eren. Yo hablaré con ella.

-Sí. Pero por favor, cielo: que no te llegue también a ti el período, porque no sé si pueda soportar dos mujeres bipolares en esta casa. - se burló Samuel, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de su mujer. Él salió para pedirle a Eren que disculpara a Mikasa y que seguramente ella hablaría con él luego. Tamara subió las escaleras para consolar a su hija y explicarle que los cambios de ánimo durante la menstruación eran la cosa más normal del mundo...

Y que no estaba bien tirarle la puerta en la cara a su mejor amigo sólo porque se sentía confundida.

Aunque la seňora Ackerman lo pensaría mejor luego, y era probable que su hija hubiese hecho eso sólo porque le daba vergůenza que la viera en ese estado el chico que le gustaba.

Sí, era bastante obvio a esas alturas que a Mikasa le gustaba Eren y viceversa. Pero es que no había sido obvio durante todos esos aňos? Ahora Tamara entendía por qué Levi siempre había sido tan hosco con el hijo de los Jaeger.

Y es que sólo estaba cuidando a su hermana menor.

* * *

 **14 aňos:**

Mikasa corrió tras Eren a través de los pasillos de la escuela. Pero no pudo alcanzarlo hasta llegar al patio donde practicaban educación física.

-Eren! Eren! Por qué hiciste eso? Sabes lo que pasará si Jean le dice a los maestros que lo golpeaste?

-No me importa. Que me expulsen, pero no voy a dejar que se te acerque, me oyes? - Eren hablaba con voz rasposa, y se veía iracundo. Se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la lanzó al suelo con rabia.

-No tienes que protegerme de nada, Eren. Sólo estábamos hablando...

-Pues que no te hable! No tiene derecho a eso. Estúpido cara de caballo...

-Eren! Estás exagerando, no crees? No soy tu hermana ni tu hija para que te comportes de esa forma. Jean es sólo un amigo...

-Pues eso no es lo que él cree. - replicó el chico, como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Mikasa lo seguía con la mirada, viéndolo caminar de un lado a otro.

-Es eso lo que te molesta?... - Mikasa iba a decir algo más, pero él la interrumpió.

-Sí! Sabes que sí? Pero no es eso lo único. Odio que te hable, odio que se acerque a ti. Odio que le gustes! Odio que...

Eren se detuvo. Ahora estaba frente a ella, muy cerca. Mikasa tragó saliva.

-Y por qué? - preguntó ella en voz baja, casi débil. - Debe haber una razón...

-Porque eres mía. - contestó. Al segundo siguiente, los labios de Eren estaban en los de ella, entrelazados con torpeza, pero también con dulzura. Mikasa jadeó, y él tuvo que sujetar su cintura cuando supo que las piernas le habían fallado.

-Eren... - gimió ella, entre fascinada y atónita. Pero Eren la calló con otro beso más firme que el anterior.

-No dejarás que ese idiota se acerque a ti de nuevo, verdad? - le preguntó. Las puntas de sus narices se rozaban. Eren no era capaz de soltarla.

Mikasa le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-No.

-Bien. Porque desde ahora eres mi novia.

* * *

 **15 aňos:**

En realidad, Mikasa nunca pudo evitar que Eren se colara por la ventana de su habitación. Ambos sabían que estaba prohibido, pero él no podía aguantarse, en especial porque desde que los padres de ambos se enteraron de su relación, ya casi no les permitían pasar tiempo juntos (bueno, sí, pero no sin supervisión de un adulto). Los dos odiaban eso, y más ahora que Levi estaba de visita durante las vacaciones en su trabajo, y se había llevado a su esposa Hanji con él. Así que Mikasa no sólo tenía los ojos de sus padres encima, sino también los de su hermano y su cuňada.

Pero a Eren no le importaba. Haría cualquier cosa por estar a solas con ella aunque fuera un segundo.

-Pusiste seguro a la puerta? - le preguntó el chico, mientras ella buscaba una película en el ordenador. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza.

-A papá no le gusta. Si le echo el cierre, me regaňará. Además, no es como si fuésemos a hacer algo malo. - dijo ella con una risita nerviosa. Eren no respondió. Se miraba las manos, como si estuviera indeciso por algo. - Eren... Te pasa algo?

Esta vez fue él quien ladeó la cabeza.

-Ven aquí, por favor. - dijo, agitando la mano para que ella se acercara. La chica se puso en pie y caminó la corta distancia hasta la cama, en donde se sentó junto a su novio.

-Qué pasa?

Vino un beso, y otro, y otro, y cada uno era más intenso que el anterior.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer contigo, Mikasa.

Ella se apartó un poco. Acto seguido, dejó reposar la frente en el hombro de Eren.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso. - comentó ella, con un suspiro. - Sabes que no estoy lista aún...

-No. No quiero que tengamos sexo. Es decir, sí quiero, pero no me refiero a eso.

-Entonces?

Eren suspiró. La miró a los ojos y luego volvió a besarla dulcemente, empujándola hasta acostarla sobre la cama. El muchacho agradeció a los cielos que su novia llevara puesta una falda esa noche.

-Eren? Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó ella, con los ojos bien abiertos. Su corazón latía ahora con fuerza, y le golpeaba en los oídos. Eren puso su dedo índice en los labios de la chica.

-No te asustes. Confías en mí?

-Sí, pero...

-Shh... Sólo quédate quieta, y juro que me lo agradecerás en un rato. - dijo él, mientras descendía hasta inclinar la cabeza en las entrepiernas de la chica. Mikasa permanecía inmóvil, porque aquello la había tomado por sorpresa. Intentó detenerlo cuando él se deshizo de su braga, pero Eren le sujetó las manos, prometiéndole de nuevo que no iba a arrepentirse de eso.

-Ahh! - gimió, cuando sintió la boca de Eren rozar sus labios genitales. Su cuerpo se tensó y se retorció, a medida que el muchacho lamía cada rincón de su piel como si se tratara de la más dulce de las golosinas. Arqueó la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos se torcieron, mientras la lengua de Eren se movía en todas direcciones, haciéndola entrar al paraíso.

-Ah... Ay... Oh Dios... - jadeó, con los dedos enganchados en el pelo del chico.

-Shhh. Tus padres están abajo. Van a oírte! - exclamó Eren en un susurro. Mikasa golpeó el costado de la cama con la mano.

-Eren, no pares... - le exigió. Pero él ya había vuelto a su labor antes de que ella terminara. - Ah, no tan fuerte...

-Lo siento...

-Cállate, no pares!... Oh, por Dios... Er... Agh! - gritó. Entonces tuvo que tirar de una almohada y morderla, para así sofocar sus gemidos. Eren comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pero no iba a detenerse; un rincón de su cerebro, sin embargo, se preguntó si el volumen de la película que Mikasa había puesto a reproducir sería suficiente para ahogar todos esos gritos. Era la primera vez que practicaba sexo oral, pero al parecer las lecturas y vídeos sobre el tema habían sido suficientes para saber cómo complacer a su novia, porque ella se veía bastante emocionada.

-Mikasa, baja la voz. Si tu padre o Levi entran, me van a matar...

Mikasa ya no sabía qué hacer para callarse. Pero es que simplemente no podía, y morder la almohada ya no parecía ser suficiente. La lengua de Eren era bendita, maravillosa, celestial. Sí, porque sólo algo bajado del cielo podía ser capaz de hacerla sentir como los dioses. Aquellos movimientos circulares, toda esa succión tan delicada y placentera iban a volverla loca.

-Eren, me vengo, me vengo... - jadeó ella mientras se contorsionaba, apretando las sábanas para no perder la cordura. - Ah... Hahh... Maldita sea... - exclamó, apretando los párpados a medida que se escapaba aquella sensación deliciosamente asfixiante del orgasmo, dejándola sin aire por unos cuantos segundos. Y también sin control, porque un espasmo involuntario hizo que pateara a Eren en la espalda, justo antes de que él se apartara.

-Mierda! - gritó él, tratando de alcanzar con su mano el punto del dolor. Mikasa volvió en sí para socorrerlo; aunque su respiración estaba tan agitada y se había mareado tanto debido al placer, que a duras penas podía prestar atención a lo que le había hecho a su novio.

-Ah, lo siento. Te golpeé muy fuerte? - le preguntó, acercándose a él y con una mano sobre su hombro. Eren arrugó la cara.

-Sí, un poco. Pero creo que valió...

-Mikasa, todo bien? - preguntó una voz masculina desde afuera. A juzgar por los pasos que se oían, Mikasa supo que su padre subía las escaleras. Eren y ella palidecieron, y el chico no tardó en esconderse bajo la cama, mientras su novia estiraba su falda para cubrirse la entrepierna. - Qué fue ese ruido?

El seňor Ackerman ya había abierto la puerta cuando hizo su pregunta final. Su hija estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta, mirando hacia el ordenador de mesa.

-Cuál ruido? - preguntó ella con inocencia. Su padre no se movió de la entrada.

-Escuché a alguien gritar y no eras tú. Está todo bien?

-Ah, debe ser la peli que estoy viendo, pá. - respondió Mikasa con una sonrisa sutil, en dirección a su padre. Samuel asintió.

-Bien, pues baja el volumen de esa cosa, de acuerdo?

-Vale.

Eren pudo ver los pies de su suegro acercarse a la cama.

-Buenas noches, princesa. - dijo el seňor Ackerman, besando a su hija en la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, papi. - respondió Mikasa, con la misma tranquilidad de todas las noches. Su padre le agitó el pelo y salió, cerrando la puerta. Eren salió de su escondite, tragando saliva y recuperando el aliento.

-Mierda, por un pelo. - gimió el chico, con la mano en la cabeza. Mikasa soltó una risita, y lo hizo levantarse para besarlo.

-La próxima vez, cerraré la puerta.

* * *

 **16 aňos:**

-De verdad harás que vea completa esa tonta película?

Eren rodó los ojos. Estaba harto de acabar viendo la saga Crepúsculo cada vez que Mikasa y él quedaban de ver películas. Ella se burló.

-Una última vez, y juro que luego veremos lo que tú quieras. - afirmó ella, besándolo en la mejilla. Él frunció el entrecejo.

-Es inútil. Siempre acabas durmiéndote en mis piernas, mientras que yo debo ver cómo una humana insignificante comete zoofilia y adulterio al mismo tiempo, poniéndole los cuernos al vampiro con su amigo lobo. Es absurdo.

-Ah, entonces no te disgusta del todo si sabes de qué va la trama. - dijo ella, besándolo otra vez. Eren la rodeó con el brazo.

-Claro que me disgusta. Pero no puedo dejar de ver algo una vez que lo empiezo.

-Te gusta, no lo niegues. - Mikasa se había sentado en las piernas de Eren para poder abrazarlo mejor. Él la besó en el cuello.

-No. Quien me gusta eres tú.

Y mientras la película comenzaba, los dos se perdieron en un beso tan ardiente como intenso.

-Estás seguro de que tus padres no volverán hasta maňana? - preguntó la chica, apartándose un poco de él. Eren asintió.

-Y los tuyos? Espero que no se den cuenta de que estás aquí.

Esta vez fue Mikasa quien ladeó la cabeza.

-Mamá me llevó hasta casa de Krista, así que cree que estoy allí.

Y se besaron de nuevo. Eren le mordió el labio con fruición hasta hacerla gemir.

-Mikasa, cuándo me dejarás hacerte el amor? Hemos sido novios por dos aňos y aún no quieres que tengamos sexo.

-Qué quieres decir? Que no esperarás hasta que me sienta lista? - dijo ella, apartándose un poco para mirarlo, arqueando una ceja.

-Te esperaría toda la vida. Pero me estoy muriendo de ganas, y tú no me lo haces más fácil: eres irresistible.

Mikasa le sonrió. No podía negar que ese tipo de cumplidos la hacían sentir bastante orgullosa.

Y en medio de un beso sutil y seductor, su mano se deslizó hasta el botón del pantalón de Eren, mientras se ponía de pie, para luego arrodillarse frente a él.

-Oh Dios mío, Mikasa... Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Eren, un poco alarmado, mientras su novia le quitaba la prenda de vestir con delicadeza.

-Me agradecerás esto. - respondió ella, guiňándole el ojo. Las manos le temblaban y sus dedos estaban fríos como un témpano de hielo, pero no iba a echarse para atrás.

-Oye, estás segura? Una cosa es que te lo haga yo y otra... - la respiración de Eren ya se había agitado, pero se sintió aliviado cuando la chica descubrió aquella erección latente, después de liberarlo de sus pantalones.

-Cállate, Eren. Es apenas justo que yo también te dé placer. - advirtió la muchacha, observándolo fieramente con aquellos ojos grises que Eren no se cansaba de mirar. Ambos podían sentir el nerviosismo del otro, pero él estaba demasiado excitado como para detenerla, y ella deseaba poder hacerlo sentir lo mismo que él le había hecho sentir a ella.

Los ojos de Eren se doblaron cuando Mikasa puso sus labios en la punta de su miembro, y dejó escapar un suspiro. Ella, que también se había informado antes de hacer aquello, trató de recordar todo lo que había leído en Internet acerca de complacer a un hombre. Entonces entreabrió la boca, dejando salir un poco la lengua para acariciar con ella la erección de su novio, desde la base hasta la punta.

-Ahhh... Oi, Mikasa...

La espalda de Eren se arqueó. Después de varios besos que iban de arriba hacia abajo, la boca de Mikasa se abrió un poco más para poder succionarlo. Eren hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no empujarse completamente dentro de ella.

-No me agarres la cabeza, Eren! - protestó la chica desde donde estaba, con la lengua atrapada en el sexo del muchacho, así que él a duras penas pudo entender lo que le decía. Sin embargo, apartó la mano de ella y asintió rápidamente. Cielos, ella era increíble.

-Lo siento, lo siento! Mika... Ah, joder! - exclamó, y su voz se oyó en toda la sala de estar. La sensación de calidez y humedad que rodeaba su miembro era indescriptible, en especial aquellos movimientos rítmicos que su novia practicaba con su boca y su mano, como si rindiera un culto divino a todo su ser. Besaba su cúspide y lo mordisqueaba con sutileza, frotándolo de arriba hacia abajo sin detenerse. Era delicada, y también inexperta, pero firme al mismo tiempo. Y a él le fascinaba.

-No me mires, Eren. Me da vergůenza. - replicó ella, aún con su miembro en la boca, lo que hizo que él se burlara entre dientes. Pero tuvo que aferrarse a los brazos del sofá cuando ella aumentó la velocidad, y sintió que ya no podría contenerse más.

-Ahhhh, Mikasa. Ya no puedo... - anunció él en un jadeo casi interminable. El clímax estaba a punto de llegar a él, y Eren intentó apartarse para acabar fuera. Pero ella no lo dejó. - Mikasa... - dijo de nuevo, temiendo terminar en su boca. - Voy a...

Con un movimiento de mano, Mikasa le hizo saber que todo iba bien.

Y entonces vino esa sensación liberadora, y ella tragó por completo aquel fluido cálido y un poco salado. Ah, no le había agradado mucho, pero no iba a hacérselo saber. Todo cuanto quería era llevarlo al paraíso, y al parecer, lo había logrado.

Ya sabía de antemano que era posible que no le gustara mucho tragarse el semen de su novio. Sin embargo, Eren valía la pena.

-Por Dios, Mikasa... Eres increíble. - dijo Eren, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Ella se levantó un rato después, y él tiró de ella para ponerla en su regazo y mantenerla entre sus brazos.

-Te gustó? - preguntó ella, algo temerosa. Su novio le sonrió antes de besarla en los labios.

-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo... Después de ti, claro. - Eren marcó un camino de besos a lo largo de su cara y su cuello, haciéndola reír. Luego sujetó su rostro y la miró a los ojos profundamente. - Te amo. - le dijo en un susurro.

-Me amas porque te hice sexo oral, o porque en verdad es así?

Él ladeó la cabeza entre risas.

-Por ambas cosas.

* * *

 **18 aňos:**

-Estás segura de esto, Mikasa?

Eren la miraba inseguro, indeciso. Ella rodó los ojos, aunque lo abrazaba.

-Eren, estamos desnudos en la misma cama y tú encima de mí. Crees que te habría dejado llegar hasta aquí si no lo quisiera?

Él sonrió. Ambos estaban sonrojados, como si fuera la primera vez que se tocaran.

Pero era la primera vez que tendrían sexo. Mikasa al fín había accedido. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde su primer beso, y era justo y necesario.

-Eso quiere decir que ya puedo...

Mikasa gimió cuando Eren rozó su entrepierna con su miembro erecto. Su respiración se había acelerado, y él no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Sí, pero no tan fuerte, por favor... - dijo ella, casi suplicante y con la voz entrecortada por el temor y la excitación. Él asintió, besándole el cuello con dulzura.

-Mikasa...

-Hmm?

-Quiero que me mires cuando te haga mía.

Y ella lo miró, y él se metió dentro de ella. Mikasa arrugó la cara a causa del dolor, y él presionó un beso en sus labios, al tiempo que se movía contra ella tan suavemente como podía.

-Espera... duele... - dijo ella contra su boca, en medio de un gemido.

-Si me detengo, jamás pasará el dolor. - jadeó Eren. Sus músculos estaban tensos, y esta vez también tuvo que contenerse para no darle tan duro como quería, porque diablos! Ella era tibia por dentro, y estaba húmeda, y apretada, y su abrazo y sus gemidos lo llevaban al cielo y lo hacían querer volverse loco de placer. Hubo mucho sudor, y besos, y caricias, y Eren la embestía con más fuerza, a medida que el dolor pasaba. Estaban en la gloria, y ambos se sintieron morir y renacer una y otra vez. Y Eren sólo podía ver a Mikasa, y Mikasa a Eren; porque fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera. Sólo eran los dos en medio de la nada, haciéndose el amor, uniéndose para siempre.

Y cuando acabaron, Eren se desmadejó sobre ella, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios después de darle un último beso en la boca. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, más feliz que nunca.

-Ya no tendré que masturbarme más pensando en ti. He cumplido mi fantasía. - comentó Eren en una risa ahogada. Ella lo golpeó en la espalda.

-Eren! - protestó, riendo también. Y sí, estaban cansados, pero felices.

Y si Mikasa pensaba que Eren iba a dejarla en paz de ahora en adelante, estaba muy equivocada.


End file.
